Mind Control
A page for mind control Experiments Excerpt from 'The Material World' by Rodney Cotterill, a neuroscientist, who was educated at University College London, Yale and Emmanuel College, Cambridge University (Ph.D.). Paul Bucy (November 13, 1904 – September 22, 1992) was an American neuropathologist. He studied medicine at the University of Iowa, and afterwards was an assistant to neurosurgeon Percival Bailey (1892-1973) at the University of Chicago. In the early 1930s he traveled to Europe, and studied with Gordon Morgan Holmes (1876-1965) in London and Otfrid Foerster (1874-1941) in Breslau. In 1941, he became Professor of Neurology and Neurological Surgery at the University of Illinois in Chicago, and during World War II was a medical consultant to the U.S. Army. Otfrid Foerster (9 November 1873 in Breslau, Silesia – 15 June 1941, also in Breslau) was a German neurologist and neurosurgeon. With the help of donations from the Rockefeller Foundation and the support of the State of Prussia, Foerster was able to open a new Institute of Neurological Research in 1934, which was later renamed after him (University of Breslau's Otfrid Foerster Institut Für Neurologie). Otfrid Foerster was, together with Oswald Bumke, co-editor of a monumental textbook of neurology, in which he wrote several chapters. Heinrich Klüver (May 25, 1897 - February 8, 1979) was a German-American psychologist born in Holstein, Germany. He received his Ph.D. in physiological psychology from Stanford University. He collaborated most often and fruitfully with Paul Bucy and made various contributions to neuroanatomy throughout his career. His expositions of and experiments with mescaline were also groundbreaking at the time. Sir William Osler, 1st Baronet (July 12, 1849 – December 29, 1919) was a Canadian physician. He was one of the "Big Four" founding professors at Johns Hopkins Hospital as the first Professor of Medicine and founder of the Medical Service there. He has been called the "Father of modern medicine." He entered Trinity College, Toronto (now a constituent college of the University of Toronto) in the autumn of 1867. Osler left the Toronto School of Medicine after being accepted to the MDCM program at McGill University Faculty of Medicine in Montreal. He received his medical degree (MDCM) in 1872. Following post-graduate training in Europe, Osler returned to McGill University Faculty of Medicine as a professor in 1874. Osler is well known in the field of gerontology for the speech he gave when leaving Hopkins to become the Regius Professor of Medicine at Oxford. His speech "The Fixed Period", given on 22 February 1905, included some controversial words about old age. In it he mentioned Anthony Trollope's The Fixed Period (1882), which envisaged a College where men retired at 67 and after a contemplative period of a year were 'peacefully extinguished' by chloroform. He claimed that, "the effective, moving, vitalizing work of the world is done between the ages of twenty-five and forty" and it was downhill from then on. In 1925, a monumental biography of William Osler was written by Harvey Cushing. Harvey Williams Cushing, M.D. (April 8, 1869 - October 7, 1939), was an American neurosurgeon and a pioneer of brain surgery, and the first to describe Cushing's syndrome. He is often called the "father of modern neurosurgery". He graduated with an A.B. degree in 1891 from Yale University, where he was a member of Scroll and Key and Delta Kappa Epsilon (Phi chapter). He studied medicine at Harvard Medical School and was given his medical degree in 1895. Cushing completed his internship at Massachusetts General Hospital and then did a residency in surgery under the guidance of a famous surgeon, William Stewart Halsted, at the Johns Hopkins Hospital, in Baltimore. From 1933 to 1937, when he retired, he worked at Yale University School of Medicine. John Hughlings Jackson, FRS (4 April 1835 - 7 October 1911), was an English neurologist. After qualifying at St Barts in 1856 he became house physician to the York Dispensary. In 1859 he returned to London to work at the Metropolitan Free Hospital and the London Hospital. In 1862 he was appointed Assistant Physician, later (1869) full Physician at the National Hospital for Paralysis and Epilepsy located in Queen Square, London (now the National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery) as well as Physician (1874) at the London Hospital. He is best remembered for his seminal contributions to the diagnosis and understanding of epilepsy in all its forms and complexities. His name is attached eponymously to the characteristic "march" of symptoms in focal motor seizures and to the so-called "dreamy state" of psychomotor seizures of temporal lobe origin. Kluver-Bucy Syndrome Klüver-Bucy syndrome is a behavioral disorder that occurs when both the right and left medial temporal lobes of the brain malfunction. The amygdala has been a particularly implicated brain region in the pathogenesis of this syndrome. The syndrome is named for Heinrich Klüver and Paul Bucy. The list of symptoms differs somewhat by source. Generally included are the following: Docility. Characterized by exhibiting diminished fear responses or reacting with unusually low aggression. Dietary changes and/or Hyperphagia. Including overeating. Hyperorality. A compulsion to examine objects by mouth Hypersexuality. Characterized by a heightened sex drive or a tendency to seek sexual stimulation from unusual or inappropriate objects. Visual agnosia. Characterized by an inability to recognize familiar objects or people. Wilder Penfield Wilder Graves Penfield, (January 26, 1891 – April 5, 1976) was an American born Canadian neurosurgeon. During his life he was called "the greatest living Canadian". He studied at Princeton University. He then obtained a Rhodes Scholarship to Merton College, Oxford, where he studied neuropathology under Sir Charles Scott Sherrington. He obtained his medical degree from Johns Hopkins University. He spent several years training at Oxford, where he met William Osler. After taking surgical apprenticeship under Harvey Cushing, he obtained a position at the Neurological Institute of New York, where he carried out his first solo operations against epilepsy. While in New York, he met David Rockefeller, who desired to endow an institute where Penfield could study the surgical treatment of epilepsy. However, academic politics among the New York neurologists prevented the establishment of this institute in New York; subsequently, Penfield was invited by Sir Vincent Meredith to Montreal in 1928. There, Penfield taught at McGill University and the Royal Victoria Hospital, becoming the city's first neurosurgeon. In 1934 he founded and became the first Director of McGill University's world-famous Montreal Neurological Institute and the associated Montreal Neurological Hospital, which was established with funding from the Rockefeller Foundation. He retired in 1960 and turned his attention to writing, producing a novel as well as his autobiography, No Man Alone. In his later years, he co-founded the Vanier Institute of the Family, which Penfield helped found "to promote and guide education in the home -- man's first classroom." Penfield was a groundbreaking researcher and highly original surgeon. With his colleague, Herbert Jasper, he invented the Montreal procedure, in which he treated patients with severe epilepsy by destroying nerve cells in the brain where the seizures originated. Before operating, he stimulated the brain with electrical probes while the patients were conscious on the operating table. In this way he could more accurately target the areas of the brain responsible, reducing the side-effects of the surgery. This technique also allowed him to create maps of the sensory and motor cortices of the brain (see cortical homunculus) showing their connections to the various limbs and organs of the body. These maps are still used today, practically unaltered. Along with Herbert Jasper, he published this work in 1951 (2nd ed., 1954) as the landmark Epilepsy and the Functional Anatomy of the Human Brain. Penfield reported that stimulation of the temporal lobes could lead to vivid recall of memories. In science fiction author Philip K. Dick's masterpiece Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, characters use a household device called a Penfield Mood Organ to dial up emotions on demand. Author J.G. Ballard's novel Super-Cannes has a main character who is a manipulative psychiatrist named Wilder Penrose. Shirow Masamune's anime series Ghost Hound makes several references to Dr. Penfield and his studies. Psychotronics From a David Icke Forum Psychotronics is the ability, using extremely low frequency (ELF) waves and other means to manipulate a person emotions, thoughts, bodily functions, will etc all from a remote location. Using this technology a person or possibly an entire population can literally be controlled like a robot with a remote control. How is this done? Earth is wrapped in a donut shaped magnetic field. Circular lines of flux continuously descend into the North Pole and emerge from the South Pole. The ionosphere, an electromagnetic-wave conductor, 100 kms above the earth, consists of a layer of electrically charged particles acting as a shield from solar winds. Natural waves are related to the electrical activity in the atmosphere and are thought to be caused by multiple lightning storms. Collectively, these waves are called ”The Schumann Resonance,’ the current strongest at 7.8 Hz. These natural geomagnetic waves are being replaced by artificially created very low frequency (VLF) ground waves coming from GWEN Towers. Dr. Andrija Puharich (in the 1950 & 60s), found that a clairvoyant‘s brainwaves turned to 8 Hz when their psychic powers were operative. In 1956, he observed an Indian Yogi controlling his brainwaves, deliberately shifting his consciousness from one level to another. Puharich trained people via bio-feedback to do this consciously, that is, creating 8 Hz waves with the technique of bio-feedback. A psychic healer generated 8 Hz waves through a hands-on healing process, actually alleviating that patient‘s heart trouble; the healer‘s brain emitting 8 Hz. One person, emitting a certain frequency, can make another also resonate to the same frequency. Our brains are extremely vulnerable to any technology that sends out ELF waves, because they immediately start resonating to the outside signal by a kind of tuning-fork effect. Puharich further experimented, discovering that, * 7.83 Hz (earth‘s pulse rate) made a person ”feel good," producing an altered-state * 10.80 Hz causes riotous behavior * 6.6 Hz causes depression. * 10 Hz puts people into a hypnotic state Russians and North Koreans use this 10 Hz frequency in portable mind-control machines to extract confessions. (This system can also be found in some American Churches to help the congregation believe!) Puharich was somehow induced to work for the CIA where he and Dr. Robert Becker designed equipment to measure these waves and their effect on the human brain. Puharich started his work by putting dogs to sleep. By 1948/49, he had graduated to monkeys, deliberately destroying their eardrums to enable them to pick up sounds without the eardrum intact. He discovered a nerve from the tongue could be used to facilitate hearing. He created the tooth implant that mind-control victims are now claiming was put in by their dentist, unbeknownst to them, and causing them to hear ”voices in their head.‘ These were placed under caps or lodged in the jaw. Powerful CFR and Trilateral insiders have long known how electro-magnetic weapons can be effectively utilized to wage political warfare against America’s population. President Lyndon Johnson’s Science Adviser,Gordon J F Macdonald wrote the globalist-promoting 1968 book, unless peace comes, a scientific forcast of new weapons. MacDonald described how man-made changes in the electrical earth-ionosphere can be used for mass behavioral control. He said that low frequency electromagnetic oscillations can attack the low frequency electromagnetic brain waves in human beings. Psychic power There is a lot of evidence that the elite have a purpose for 'psychic powers' and will engineer belief in it whether it exists or not.